


Day 3: Rimming

by markofthemoros



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 13:57:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16996302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markofthemoros/pseuds/markofthemoros
Summary: Gladio and Ignis are young and...exploratory. Gladio comes to decide that he rather likes the image of Ignis splayed against the wall. 12 Days of Sexmas. Day 3.





	Day 3: Rimming

_ Squelch _ .

_ Squelch _ .

The wet noises cease, giving way to a poorly held-back whine at the sudden absence of the sensations. Despite being stifled, amusement still rings clear in the gruff chuckle that follows.

“Hnh. Never struck me as the mewling type, Iggy.”

Comfortably splayed chest against the wall for support, the adviser’s cheeks heat up further.

“Gladio…”

Kneeling between his legs behind him, the older man smirks briefly. Then, Gladio leans up to nuzzle the curve of Ignis's lower back. Teeth rake teasingly along the base of his spine, coming to a halt just above his cleft, and he treasures the way Ignis shudders. Subtle and intricate, like the man is in his habitus. Only like this, Gladio knows it isn’t intentional, and that’s what tempts the both of them.

Large hands cup Ignis’s ass cheeks and he kneads them, spreading them apart and rubbing them together, spreading the wetness that has gathered there. Ignis’s nails tear into the wallpaper a little at the hot, slick sensation sliding down his heated skin. Gladio plants a trail of slow kisses along the curve of the right buttock, leading back up to his jackpot. The hairs of his day-two stubble scratch lightly as he lay his claim.

“Gladio…” Ignis’s tone almost a warning now, telling him to get on with it. Grinning briefly, Gladio sets back to massaging him. His hands move lower, sliding between the man’s legs. He purposely avoids the sensitive flesh there as he strokes his inner thighs lightly, before sliding his hands back up, then up and over. Ignis is making short, soft sounds of pleasure as his hips jerk, instinctively seeking the friction of the wall against his erection.

“Don’t keep quiet for me, Iggy,” Gladio mutters against skin as he again spreads his cheeks. Ignis’s breath hitches when the wet muscle slowly drags along the rim of his hole. He repeats the motion, swirls his tongue over the sensitive flesh, and Ignis  _ trembles _ . He presses his forehead against the wall, squeezing his eyes shut when Gladio’s tongue dips back in, probes him explorationally. The sensation like a hot rush straight for his loins, and Ignis’s knees buckle a little with a loud cry he has trouble recognizing as his own when Gladio inches closer to his prostate.

“Eya! Ah! Gla-“ His breath hitches, cutting him off. “Aw shit!”

Gladio rewards him by grabbing him tighter; his tongue begins to probe deeper, the squelches returning to accompany every precise motion as spittle begins to run down his chin.

“Ah! Gladio, don’t—don’t stop!” Ignis palms his own cock and starts pumping himself, timing it to Gladio’s administrations as the young shield’s tongue runs along the rim of his yielding muscle. And Ignis’s mouth is gone, loud groans rising from him as pleasure coils in his groin.

He comes hard. With a strangled cry that rips him of air as his entire back tenses. He spills himself over his fingers, some of it staining the floor. His shoulders drop along with his head as he slumps against the wall. 

Gladio’s smirk is profound as he wipes his chin. “That’s a good look on ya.”

Ignis has it in him to snort.


End file.
